Only Walls can Seperate Us
by CrazeeBabee xo
Summary: The four girls were best friends. Their first summers they got through with the pants by their sides. But now that they were forced to switch schools for Sophmore and Junior year...Summers a breeze R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**WOO THIS IS MY FIRST STORY!! LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE IT!! Well I mean I hope you do… I'm not conceited! AHHH ok just read. Leave me alone and read!!**

Bridget walked up to the school doors. Starting over at a new school was always hard, but never was it _this _hard. As if Bee really wanted to go to a school where all they did was wear uniforms and act like they knew everything. It was hard enough going to a normal school. The sign on the front said OCD, but a B was added in front. _Hmm.. _Bridget thought, _maybe it's a sign. _She put on a brave face, and walked into the main lobby of her new school.

Carmen pulled up in front of her new school. She stepped out of the car, and almost ran back in. No way did Carma want to be here. She wanted to be back at her old school, with her old friends. And she defiantly did not want to be wearing this annoying uniform. It just made her look way to fat. But, she knew there was absolutely nothing she could do about it. She thought about Bee, and wondered how she was doing. _She's probably made millions of friends already, _Carma fanaticized. Then, Lena and Tibby came to her mind. How were they? Carmen looked up at the big sign on the door that read Constance Billard; All Girls. Carmen groaned inwardly. All girls? Not a great sign. She glumly walked through the doors, avoiding eye contact with anybody.

Tibby hopped off the bus as fast as she could. The bus gave her the creeps. She looked for her new school, but couldn't find it. She went around the block a couple of times. Eventually she gave up, and decided to ask someone. "Excuse me," she said to an old man on a bench, "DO you know where Hogwarts is?" He gave her a toothless smile. "About a mile, dear." "A MILE!?" He frowned, hiding his….. gums. "Yes, that's what I said. Goodbye." He harrumphed and fell asleep. Tibby groaned, and looked up at the bus schedule. Yeah right, delivers within the block of Hogwarts. A fat man with a bushy beard walked up to her and said, "Hogwarts?" She nodded. He looked around. "Follow me" he said mysteriously, and led her to the doorway of an old shop. "_This _is Hogwarts?!" She asked. "No, you dummy." He said, and pushed in a brick in the wall. "This, is Hogwarts."

Lena timidly walked out of the plane, and immediately ran to get her luggage. Something about planes made her feel so awkward. Maybe it was the fact they made her sick. She finally got her luggage, and hailed a cab so she could get to her new school, PCA. Lena didn't want to be in California. She'd rather be in Greece with her Kostos, or in Washington with her best friends in the whole world, Tibby, Bridget, and Carmen. But, she couldn't. Not after what happened. She picked up her three suitcases, her one bag, and her other random items, paid the cab driver, and limped into her new school. It was huge. She looked around, and saw that there were big signs everywhere with PCA and oceans all over them. She went up to the front office. She took a deep breath, and knocked on the door. "Come in!" the Dean called. She mustered up her courage, and walked in.

**Yeah yeah yeah that stunk. But believe me IT'S GONNA GET BETTER!! DON'T HATE!!**

**xoxo**

**Freesia Blue 33**


	2. Chapter 2

**As some of you might know, and I mentioned it in my 1****st**** chap. this is my first fanfic. PLEASE don't judge me TO harshly, I can write! Ask my friends! Or don't, and just read more…. DUM DUM DUM!! **

**Hopefully, ya'll know the school names, but I'll tell you for the "slower" ones (JK!)**

**BOCD- the clique novels by Lisi Harrison. LOVE THOSE BOOKS!!**

**Constance Billiard- Gossip Girl by…someone. LOVE THOSE BOOKS ALSO!! (better then clique? Prob)**

**Hogwarts- I **_**really **_**hope everyone knows this one….Harry Potter by JK Rowling. LOVE THOSE ONES TO! (middle……….or last. Clique books are getting boring. :P still good tho)**

**PCA- Zoey 101, by Nickelodeon. Duhhh. (sikest old show EVR) Well READ ON homes…and lurv it! **

* * *

Bridget walked in the doors, and was immediately overcome by the scent of Chanel perfume, and the sound of high heels smacking the ground. Everyone was wearing expensive clothing like Prada, Gucci, Ralph Lauren, and other expensive stuff that Bee didn't know the name of. She looked down at her shabby outfit, and felt so misplaced. Why was she here again? Oh right…that. She decided to move on from that, and start over at her new school, oven if she did feel oh so out of place. A group of 5 girls burst through the doors, walking in perfect time. Bee walked up to the main one, and said, "Hi I'm Bridget. I'm new here. What's your name?" She whisked right past, not even acknowledging Bee. The one at the end with the blond hair looked at Bee apologetically. "Or you can call me Bee!" She shouted. "Nice to meet you too!" she yelled again. _Brat_ she thought. The last one seemed nice though. But they all seemed so…cliquey. **(A/N hehe cliquey. Wonder why I used that word….) **A weird girl dressed in a Save the Environment tee and cargo shorts walked by. She had very green eyes, and seemed nice. "Hi I'm Bridget! What's your name?" The girl smiled. "Layne. And these are my best friends, Meena and Heather. Welcome to BOCD." Bee smiled. At least there was _one _nice person. "Why was there a B added?" Layne laughed, thinking of the time that the B was added. "Well… last year this school was just OCD, but then the boys got added into the school because there title wave overflowed. Oh that was funny! Anyways, Massie was _furious! _Her and her stupid TPC, except Claire of course, were all, 'Ehmagawd WERE the alphas! They are so nawt taking it away from us! Boyfast!' Oh I wish you could have seen that. Priceless! Massie Block, getting her panties in a bunch over some stupid boys. Anyways, there here now and Massie and her crew are so over there "boyfast". In fact….I believe they're with boys more then ever." Bridget smiled. She was so glad they let boys in, without boys she was hardly Bee! Massie Block? Sounds exactly like the brat from before. "Are there 5 people in this TPC? And is Massie the brunette?" Layne smiled, "Only of course! They are so horrible. Except Claire. She's my best friend!" _If Claire and Layne are best friends, how did Claire end up with Massie and those other clones? _Bridget thought.

On the other side of the school, Massie was sitting with her best friends, Alicia, Kristen, Dylan, and Claire in there secret Bomb Shelter. "Ok people, I have an important question to ask. Did anyone see that girl who tried to talk to me this morning? Bridget? I think that was her name anyways. Well as I was saying, she is very pretty. And I think with a new wardrobe, she could _deff _be clique material. Do you think we should let her be an honorary member of TPC?" Kristen smiled and nodded enthusiastically, her messy blonde bun bumping up and down. Dylan rolled her eyes, and said, "What, another new member? No offence Clair, but the last time we tried that, it wasn't so great." Claire frowned, "Hey, I'm here now aren't I? And there are no more problems. I think it's a great idea Mass. She seemed nice to!" Massie rolled her eyes. Claire was always worrying if people were nice or not. All that mattered to Massie was if she looked good and dressed good. "Lish? What do you think?" Alicia bit her nail, and immediately stopped. She just got a French mani/pedi, and did nawt want to ruin it so soon. "Sure why not. But what if she's a total LBR?!" Massie rolled her eyes again. "If she is, we'll dump her and move on. Simple as that. Now, who wants to come while I ask her? Alicia? You _are _my alpha. Or maybe Claire! You were the newest member. Ok which one of you?" Alicia huffed and muttered, "Claire can go. I wouldn't be caught with that LBR." Massie glared at her and turned to Claire. "Let's go Claire! This will be amazing! She'll be the envy of the school, which will just boost our status by that much! Come come…" Claire hopped up, and Massie noticed she wasn't wearing her usual Keds. She smiled, and got up and walked over to find this Bee girl.

Bee was sitting in math, biting her nails non stop. She didn't know this. Her old school was only on Pre Algebra, these Private school girls were all the way in Pre- Calc! She raised her hand. "Can I please use the bathroom?" Her teacher rolled his eyes and said, "Hurry." She smiled a quick thanks, and hopped out of the room. _Finally, _she thought, _some fresh air! _She walked into the bathroom, and to her dismay, saw Massie Block and Claire. She quickly went into a stall, but they already noticed her. "Bee right?" Massie asked from outside the stall. At least she thought it was Massie. "Yeah." Bee responded. "I'm Massie Block and I'm, like, the Alpha of BOCD!" Bee rolled her eyes. What a loser. She finished up in the bathroom, and walked out to wash her hands. Massie was standing right there waiting for her. "So… where did you come from before this?" Bee frowned. "My school in Bethesda, Maryland. It was nice." Massie nodded. _Like I really care. _She thought. But she went on normally. "Why'd you leave?" Bee grimaced. "Don't really wanna talk about it. Why are you talking to me? Just this morning you totally ignored me." Massie frowned. "Oops! Maybe I didn't hear you." She could see Claire playfully roll her eyes. Bee tried to hide a smile, as she said, "Oh ok. Well, are you a pair of two inch heels?" Massie quickly sucked in her breath. "No…" she said cautiously. "Then _please _stop poking into my business." She said slyly. Massie pretended to laugh, but she was plain angry inside. _How dare she try to steal my signature comebacks! _She put on a "happy face", which to Bee looked more like a grimace, and continued on, "That was a good one! Anyways, me and Claire and the rest of my best friends, are wondering if you want to be part of TPC!! Now before you answer, please understand, I do NOT give these offers to just anyone. Only 5 other select girls are in TPC. Only the best of the best! So, what do you say?" Bee pretended to think about it. _As if she'd _ever _want to be part of their stupid clique. _She finally responded with a short and sweet, "No thanks." and started to walk out. She could see Massie's look of horror in the mirror. _Priceless! _"Wait!" Massie called. "You just do nawt understand what I'm offering you! This clique will basically ensure you love throughout the whole school! Don't you understand what I'm saying!? People would kill to have this offer, and you say _no!? _People ditch there own best friends to be in this clique!" Bee could see Claire wince when she said that, and wondered what the whole story was. "So, Bridget, I will ask you _one _more time, and I hope your answer will be _yes! _Join my clique?" Bee rolled her eyes. "I said no, didn't I?" And at that, she left the bathroom. She could hear Massie yell EHMAGAWD!, and her day got a _whole _lot better.

* * *

Back at the bomb shelter, Massie was fuming. "How _DARE _she say no to me? I just don't think she grasps the concept of ME! I am MASSIE FRIGGING BLOCK!" She was stomping around in her heels. "And, how _DARE _she steal my comebacks. Those are MASSIE BLOCK ORIGINALS! She will pay! Bridget Vreeland!" Dylan laughed. "Vreeland? Eww…" Alicia smirked. "Cant say I didn't tell you so…" Massie forced a fake smile. "Hey Alicia?" She said sweetly. Alicia looked up. "Yeah?" "Put a sock in it." Massie growled in response. Alicia made a face and went back to looking at the ground. Claire frowned. "Well…I think you were a little hard on her when we first saw her." Massie rolled her eyes. "Kuh-laire! Who's side are you awn?" Claire shrugged. "Sides?" Massie nodded. "Yours I guess." Massie rolled her eyes at Claire's insolence. Oh course she was on her side. "Kristen? What do _you _have to say in the matter." Kristen shrugged. "Take her or leave her. I could care less." Massie sighed impatiently. "Kristen, I'd really appreciate your input!" Kristen groaned. "I don't even know the chick Mass! I really don't know." Massie snapped back, "Whatever Kris. Well….I think I'm gonna give her _one _more chance. And if she _still _deny's….she's basically _asking _for MAAAAJOR LBR-ness throughout the rest of her time her at BO!"

**Ohhh….cliffy. anyways….hope your liking it? R&R! **


End file.
